Blue sundress
by 100ZombiePandas
Summary: Dobby likes wearing sundress can Ron, Hermione, and Harry convince him to change or would a certain dirty blond hair witch get in the way. Not good at summaries.


**A/N:I wrote this for the** **Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]**

 **Prompt - Dobby likes wearing sundresses**

 **Hope this counts I'm still slightly confused of what a prompt is but I think I figured it mostly out. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Dobby is running around in a blue sundress that he made after he overheard Hermione, Ginny, and Luna Talking about going spring shopping Almost a month ago.

"Dobby come back here please you need to change!" Ron exclaimed with a look on his face a cross between embarrassment, amusement, and just down right shock that Dobby would even consider wearing a sundress.

Hermione seemed to have a similar expression on her face and Harry can only guess that he has the same mirrored expression on his face.

When they last visited Dobby two weeks ago he was very enthusiastic over something but he said it was a surprise he wanted to show us. Now He is dancing around the kitchens much too all the other elves displeasure.

"No!"

"Please-"

"No"

"But its-"

"No!"

"A girls-"

"No"

"Clothes!"

All of a sudden Dobby stopped his dancing when he finally piece together what Ron has just said.

"But Dobby thought he would look nice with the sundress." Dobby confess sadly to the trio

"It's just that sundresses are female clothing and..." Hermione tried to explain without hurting there little friend feelings. she looked at Ron and me pleading for some help with her eyes.

"-And you're a male. So you look completely ridiculous"

Harry couldn't think of what to say that wouldn't hurt Dobby's feelings but he was thankfully saved by Ron's sudden outburst. Noticing Ron's poor choice in words when he looked down at Dobby and saw tears forming in his eye giving it a glassy looking tint.

"Ron" Hermione whispered angrily at Ron's poor choice of words

"What you know Dobby you need to give it to him hard or we will never take of that dress." Defend Ron

"But Dobby worked so hard on this sundress. Saved up the money and everything" Dobby sadly say

They all looked at each other horrified none of them knowing what to say to make Dobby not shed the tears that he is so very close to shedding

"I think you look lovely" said a familiar voice

They all turned around to see Luna Lovegood with her dirty blond hair and her wand behind her ear staring at the three of them with a pointed look.

"Really!" Dobby looked up at Luna with hope in his voice

"Really. Where ever did you get such a lovely sundress?"

"I made it"

"You did I though house elves didn't wear clothes"

"I'm a free elf." Dobby exclaimed as proudly as he could

"You are that's amazing and I think you look amazing too"

"You know what!"

"What"

"Dobby like wearing sundress!"

Ron let out an annoyed sigh as Dobby went back to dancing around the kitchen.

"But Dobby" Ron tried to protest but Dobby won't hear of it

"Nope Dobby is a free elf and he can wear whatever he wants!"

"Let's go" Hermione said giving up on Dobby. Just barely keeping in a laugh as dobby grabbed a house elf that was busy setting down some cake and spin her around then him very much to that house elf displeasure

All four of them making their way out of the kitchens silently laughing at Dobby's dancing and singing

"Dobby is a free elf and Dobby can wear a sundress if he likes!"

They left the kitchen waiting in till they couldn't hear Dobby singing "Dobby is a free elf and Dobby can wear a sundress if he likes!"!" before the talked.

"Well at lease we tried there's nothing getting in to Dobby's head." Stated Ron

"I just wish he would wear something other than the sundress"

"Don't worry Hermione give it a few weeks and he would go back to all the socks and sweaters"

"Hmm may be its good that he's wearing the dress at least he won't get too hot in it from all the work that he does."

"Don't forget his little chant" Ron implied Grabbing Hermione's hand and spinning under their hands mimicking Dobby and singing his little songs

"Dobby is a free elf and Dobby can wear a sundress if he likes!"

"Come on let's get to class before we get detention" Hermione ordered laughing walking of with Ron talking about Dobby and all the other house elves

As Ron and Hermione started walking off to class Harry looked at Luna to say good-bye to her.

"How are they not dating yet?"

"I have no clue. Any ways see you around"

"Alright just watch out for the Nargals" Luna waved good bye and started to skip in the other direction,

Harry watch Luna skip away for a bit before he turned around to catch up to Ron and Hermione.

While Dobby was in the kitchen making soup wondering what color sundress should he make Harry, Ron, and Hermione for Christmas.

* * *

 **A/N: ok I know its not the best but I wanted to post this for the challenge and I didn't get a beta to read over it and its the first thing that came in my mine so please tell me what you think and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


End file.
